The present invention relates to a collapsible box formed of a single cardboard sheet including integral elements enabling direct connection between end and side panels of the box, such elements being formed during a stamping operation by which the cardboard sheet is formed.
In the container industry, and more specifically in that portion of such industry relating to the production of cardboard boxes for packing perishable products such as fruit and vegetables, the containers must be sufficiently strong and nondeformable to permit transportation thereof without damage to the contents.
During the final assembly operation of known collapsible boxes, connections are formed between side and end panels of the box. Such operation however requires special tools and equipment and therefore increases manufacturing costs.